Shakespeare
by Dragon132
Summary: 1st Simon/Jeanette story Based on Miranda Cosgrove's song: "Shakespeare." also a one-shot but I think I may continue but one shot for now.


**A/N:Okay this is my first Simonette fanfic this is the cartoon version and they are both 18 I am sorry if they are a little off with their personality's its just while listening to Miranda Cosgroves new son "Shakespeare" I just thought it would make an awesome song-fic for Simon and Jeanette:)**

* * *

_I saw you there, so beautiful_

_You stopped and stared, so magical_

Jeanette Miller waited for her train to arrive as she was on her way back home to New York. She scanned around the station and saw a dashing young man or chipmunk about her age, and he definitely caught her eye. He had nice brown hair; which she might add was really neat but it did make him look cute; he also had Grey eyes**(In the cartoon I saw grey so yea I just put grey) **and he was holding a black guitar case. He turned to her direction and noticed she had been staring at him. He stared back at her with a smile, as she quickly turned away blushing madly. She looked up and saw he was walking towards her.

_Then you asked me for my name_

_And we took an uptown train_

_Before you leave get up to go_

_I wanna know_

"Hi, I'm Simon Seville what's your name?" He introduced himself cheerfully with a smile as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jeanette Miller." she said just shyly and shook his hand while smiling and his smile grew.

"So where are you going?"Simon asked curiously as their hands let go.

"Back home to New York. I've been staying here on vacation and now I'm ready to go back."Jeanette replied.

"Oh cool! I'm going back to New York as well." Simon said.

"Really? Is it your hometown too?"Jeanette asked.**(I forgot where they live so im just mixing it up a bit)**

"Yup! I grew up there with my adoptive father and my two brothers."Simon replied.

"Awesome! I grew up there as well. But only with my adoptive mom since me and my sisters were orphans "Jeanette said

"Oh I see."Simon said.

"So what were you doing here?"Jeanette asked to change the subject.

"Concert. My band has a concert back in NY but I think I'll have to be a little late since I'll be taking you home."Simon said as their train arrived and they both boarded the train.

Jeanette held back asking the questions that were going through her head as she and Simon sat beside each other on the train ride.

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like? Before you go_

* * *

_You walk me home, so wonderful_

_It starts to snow, it's incredible_

Simon and Jeanette exited the train and made their way to Jeanette's house. On their way, it suddenly started to snow.

"Huh? Why is it snowing? It's the middle of October." Jeanette asked skeptically.

"I guess it just goes to show you, anything can happen here in NY."Simon replied.

"Well true."Jeanette said.

It started getting cold, so Simon wrapped his arm around Jeanette, making her feel protected. Truthfully, even though the weather wasn't what they were at all expecting, she was thinking that the snow was incredible and so was Simon .

_Now we're walking up my street_

_And you slowly turn to me_

_You're three inches from my lips_

_But before we do this_

Jeanette saw her house come up on the street. "There's my house. Thanks for walking me home Simon but you better get to your concert before you're even more late." she just turned to her and kissed her.

Jeanette loved every minute of it but once again held back the urge to ask Simon the different questions in her head.

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like? Before you go_

_oh oh_

* * *

_Show me the place where you come from_

_And the places you dream of_

_I wanna know everything you are_

_But before we get that far_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_Do you like, before you go_

"Hold on Jeanette. I don't want this night to end just yet."Simon said as their lips parted.

"Come, I'll show you my favorite place."Simon said as he extended his hand for Jeanette to hold, like when they first met a few moments ago. She gleefully took it, and soon Simon was running off to who knows where, while she was holding onto his hand tight. Finally after about 5 minutes of running,Simon finally stopped running and they were in the most beautiful meadow Jeanette's has ever seen.

"This is my secret place. I loved going here growing up, it was the one place where I felt at most peace. And most of my dreams are set here." He said as he sat down and also as he motioned for her to sit next to him which she did.

"I can see why. It's so beautiful here."Jeanette said.

"Just like you." He said as she kissed her once more.

"Listen Simon." She said as they broke the kiss for air.

"Ya what's up?" He said as he turned to face her straight in the eyes.

"I know that you like me and I think it's obvious that I like you but…" She trailed off.

"But…"Simon imitated.

"But I need to know more about you before anything gets more serious." She said.

"Well alright, what do you want to know?"Simon asked.

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

"Well first off, do you like Shakespeare and or Jeff Buckley?"Jeanette asked.

"Of course! Shakespeare is a genius at writing, and Jeff Buckley is an amazing musician."Simon replied.

"Great! So do you also like watching movies on Sunday nights?"Jeanette questioned.

"Definitely, especially if there's school the next day since the movie ends up cheering me up."Simon replied once more.

"Cool! How about kissing when it's raining? How does that make you feel?"Jeanette queried.

"If it's a kiss with you…" he said as he kissed her cheek, "I'd feel like the luckiest guy in the world."Simon said.

"Awwww… you're too sweet!"Jeanette said gleefully.

"Lastly, do you like making faces in the station?"Jeanette inquired.

"Depends. What kind of station?"Simon questioned.

"Hmmm… Surprise me."Jeanette said with a smile.

"Well if it was a train station then I could if the situation called for it, but definitely not in police station."Simon stated.

"Why not in a police station?"Jeanette wondered.

"Well, the cops might put me in jail because they might think I'm making fun of them well I think that may happen to my older brother Alvin ."Simon said laughing.

Jeanette laughed as well.

Once the laughing had stopped there was a silence until Simon finally had the courage to ask:

"Um…Jeanette ?"Simon said.

"Uh huh, what'd ya need?"Jeanette said as she faced him.

"I'm just curious and all but why'd you ask me those kinds of questions specifically?"Simon asked.

* * *

_Cause I like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely,_

_Watching movies on Sunday,_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station,_

_Do you like, yea yea yea yea_

"Well because first of all, I like Shakespeare and Jeff Buckley."Jeanette stated.

"Also I love to watch movies on Sundays and making faces in the station."Jeanette said with a smile.

"Alright, so why'd you ask me how I felt about kissing when it's raining?"Simon asked.

"Because…"Jeanette trailed off as their faces got closer.

When their faces were about an inch apart she continued:

"I wanted to experience it with you." She said as their lips met and as the falling snowflakes got replaced by raindrops.

* * *

**A/N:Well thats the end of it and if they are any mistakes please tell me because my computer is all whacko right now also tell me if I should start writing Simon/Jeanette because I don't think I did very well but I want your opinion please.**


End file.
